My World
by Gothic-Emo-Bunny
Summary: *Book Nine Spoilers* Once upon a time, there were two girls named Emma and Allison, daughters of Puck and Sabrina Grimm. Follow them, along with old and new beloved characters, in their mixed up life in Ferryprt Landing. Set Twenty-Six years from book 9. Epic-Fic.
1. Hello, Welcome to Insanity

**Full Summary- **We all know about Sabrina and Daphne, but, what about Sabrina's kids? Allie, fourteen year old girly-girl who's as stubborn as her mom, and Emma, ten-year old who sees the world as a play park. What about Basil and Red's adult life? What about this new boy, Tristan? Follow the struggles and smiles of my new story, which, I hope to be epic.

Emma and Allison nodded, both unsure of what their mother was talking about.

"Well, you guys know how our last name is Grimm, right?" she continued, and the girls nodded again, Allison feeling confused, and, by the looks of it, so did Emma.

"Well, I'm a descendent of The Brothers Grimm, and so are you."

"So?"Allie asked, while Emma grinned, still confused.

"Well, you guys know about fairy-tales, right?"

"Like the one's Aunt Daphne and Aunt Red tells us?" Sabrina nodded at her youngest daughter.

"So why do I have wings?" Screeched Allie, ready to punch someone in the face. Her dad always said she was like her mom in that way.

"I'll get to that. You guys know Shakespeare's a Midsummer's Night Dream?" Sabrina asked. Allie nodded, remembering it in school, while Emma shook her head. Allie gave her a brief summary, before turning back to their mother.

"Well-you're not going to believe me- but, you're father is Robin Goodfellow AKA Puck." She said, closing her eyes, bracing herself for some kind of weird acknowledgement.

Both of them started laughing hysterically. "Mom! You both had us going for a while." Allie stated.

"I'm not kidding. Where do you think you got those wings?" Allie looked shocked for a minute.

"You can't be serious. Dad? A fairytale? Uh, yeah, why do I not believe that?" Allie said.

"No, she's telling the truth." Emma said a weird look on her small features, and her blue eyes were gleaming.

"How do you know?" Her sister questioned.

"I dunno, I can just…tell. It might be insane, but, I think she's telling the truth."

"Thank you! Well, um, Emma and Allie, you're considered fairy princesses, since your dad is the king. Allie, you already have wings, and, Emma, when you're older, you will grow them too. I'll explain the rest later."

Both sisters gave her a blank stare.

"Wait! So, I'm a fairy princess?" Emma squealed. An amused grin was placed on Sabrina's face.

"Yep. Pretty much." Emma's smile resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"Wait, so, aunt Daphne, she's a descant too?" Allie questioned.

"Yes, so is Uncle Basil, and you're grandfather. Basil, my grandma's husband, was one too."

"Whoa! This is so awesome!" Emma said, but Allie glared.

"Uh, there's more. Well, there's this town, where me and Daphne pretty much grew up with your dad and Aunt Red. Ferryport Landing. It's where the fairytales used to stay."

"How come we've never been there?" Allie asked.

"Well, I've never told you this before, have I?"

"Can we go? Please? Please? Please mom!" Emma squealed, putting on a puppy-dog face, with her big blue eyes, it was hard to resist, but, Sabrina did.

"Sorry, sweetie, only works on your dad." Sabrina smiled, and Emma grumbled.

"But, if your dad says yes, we might be able to arrange a trip. It's only a four miles away. Er, actually, it's where I work."

"Seriously?" Emma said, while Allie yelled, "What?"

"Uh, I'm a lawyer. For the fairytale creatures, they like to be called everafters."

"Why?" Emma questioned.

"'Cause, I get to stay near my childhood." Sabrina shrugged.

"Is that why you never let us come to your work?" Emma asked.

"Well, yeah." Sabrina shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Allie raised her eyebrows.

"I-uh, didn't think it was important."

"WASN'T IMPORTANT? Mom!" Allie yelled.

"Hey! I didn't like it when I was younger. Let's just, go downstairs, Dad'll be home soon." On cue, the door opened and Puck's voice yelled, "I'm home".

The three Grimms ran downstairs, but Sabrina reached him first. "They know." She whispered.

"You told them?" he accused.

"Uh, not exactly. Well, I did. But Allie, show Puck your new…..features." Allie rolled her green eyes, but unfurled the pink wings on her back.

"Awesome!" Puck gave his daughter a high-five. "I'll teach you how to use them later."

Allie sighed, but nodded. "This is so weird."

"Daddy! Can we please go to Ferryport? Please?" Emma tried the puppy-dog eyes again. Puck turned to his wife.

"Sure." She sighed, "I'll get the car ready." Puck laughed loudly.

"The car? I think I have a new form of transportation." Puck let his wings out, making both the sisters gasp.

Emma got on her dad's back, Allie grabbed his hand, and Sabrina let Puck carry her bridal style.

"Don't we need anything?" Emma asked her father.

"Oh yeah. Go grab some bags, and, get stuff for like, five days. And, Allie, you have five minutes. Don't spend time caring about your pink sweater or blue one." Puck ordered, making Allie blush. Five minutes later, the sisters came downstairs and they left.

"So, dad, you were in a spearshake play?" Emma asked. Her dad laughed.

"Shakespeare. And, yeah, Midsummer's Night Dream."

"Awesome!"

"But, Emma, you can't tell anyone." Sabrina reminded her. Allie faked zipping her lips and threw the key.

After a few minutes, they landed in a small, drab town.

"This is a magical town?" Emma asked, unimpressed.

Sabrina and her husband laughed. "Funny, I thought the same thing when I found out."

They landed, and everyone stood there.

"I can't believe this." Allie stated.

"Well, believe it." Her dad said, and his wife glared.

"Allie, come here." She guided her over to the other side of the sidewalk.

"Look, I know this is coming down hard on you, it wasn't easy for me either. Your life might get harder after this. But, you need to know we're not lying. I'm here with you, and so is the crazy group of people called your family."

Allie lightly smiled. "I believe you guys. Don't turn out to be lying."

"We're not." They walked back to the rest of the family.

"So, where we headed?"

Sabrina smiled. "I think the girls need to see Granny's house." Puck nodded, and flew them over there. Sabrina unlocked the locks, and walked inside.

"I miss her so much." Sabrina said, turning to Puck.

"I miss her too, but she's with your grandpa. C'mon, they need to see my old room!" The Trickster King brought his kids upstairs.

"Wow." Was the gasp that came from both of the girls' mouths.

"I know, right? Wanna hear a story?" Puck asked. The girls nodded.

"This is where your mom and I had our first kiss."

"Aw." Allie said.

"Ew." Emma said."Please don't reenact it."

Sabrina's phone beeped. "Oh! It's Daphne."

She turned with her phone. "Hey Daph! What? Oh gosh! Be quiet. I'll call the cops." She hung up the phone and started laughing.

"What happened?"

"Daph thinks there's a robber in the house. Normally, I wouldn't be so cruel, but, since she prank called the house the other day like a twelve year old, and scared me to death, I'm going to go scare her. Wanna come with? Puck, bring the glop grenades." Puck's face lit up like he won the lottery. He grabbed a few from his coat pocket, which made Sabrina roll her eyes.

"C'mon." The family crawled around the house, and found Daphne. Allie jumped behind her.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" She turned around, and Puck threw a glop grenade at her shirt.

"You guys stink!" Daphne groaned. "Wait, why are you here? Oh! You're the robbers. Wait, again! Why are Allie and Emma here? Do they know?"

"Yeah. Allie grew wings." Sabrina said simply, giving her sister a hug, but was careful to avoid the stinky goo. Daphne's chocolate eyes widened, and then she smiled.

"I think Basil will be here later. And, of course, so will Red. Family reunion!"

"Oh, cause they always end well. Girls, wanna come with me tomorrow to work?" both of the daughters nodded.

"Alright. Can you make normal dinner, Daph?"

"What's anon-normal dinner?" Emma questioned. Sabrina shook her head.

"You don't wanna know."

"But I do!"

Daphne winked. "You, me, and Puck will have it one day. I don't think Allie will like the food, though. I find it to be delicious."

"Yeah yeah. Get to cooking." Sabrina said, Daphne- the little kid she was- stuck her tongue out, but went to make spaghetti. After a while, Red showed up. She gave everyone a hug, and they sat down for dinner. Basil showed up halfway through, with, believe it or not-

A girl.

She had shoulder length black hair, with bright blue eyes and a warm smile. Basil introduced her as Tori, and that he had met her at work, and that she was a scientist with him. After a game on ten-billion questions, Sabrina ended the girls suffering, telling everyone to sit down, and Daphne handed out the dessert of chocolate cake.

"Ah, this is great, Daphne." Tori said, giving her a smile.

"She's right, this is good stuff." Emma said, some of the "good stuff", falling out of her mouth.

"You eat like your father." Sabrina told her, giving her a napkin. Emma took it and wiped some from her long blond hair.

"So. Red, how are you? We haven't talked in a while. You gotta come over more often!" Sabrina said to Red, who was looking a lot different then she had when they first met. Her hair had turned in to soft, brown waves, her eyes a shocking green.

"Eh, same old. You?"

"Good, good." Sabrina smiled.

Emma yawned, and Sabrina quickly turned to her watch. "Oh, gosh! It's eleven, you two, go to bed in your dad's old room." The girls shrug and went upstairs.

"This is so weird!" Allie said."My life was normal, like, two hours ago!"

"Aw, you're just upset 'cause Parker broke up with you. Again."

"Oh, shut up, fish-face." Allie said, and got in to a spare bed on the floor.

"Whatever, mini-brain."

Instead of replying, Allie turned over in the bed, away from her sister, and the insults.

"C'mon, if you're coming with me, get up now." Her mother's voice woke upAllie in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"Seven. Get up." Groggily, Allie changed in to a big T-shirt and jeans, and tied her long hair in a ponytail.

"This is the ugliest outfit I've ever worn." She muttered and went downstairs with her sister.

"Well, it matches your face."

"Em, we look too much alike for you to say that." Allie said, glaring at her sister. It was true, they both had their mom's nose, though Allie's hair was a lot straighter, and she had bigger, blue eyes. Emma had her mom's eyes and wavy hair.

They had Daphne drive them over there in her car, much to Daphne's dismay. Only the taunt of throwing away Daphne's beloved coffee made her get up.

When they arrived, Allie's eyes widened. The whole place was filled was freaks, mutants and talking animals. Allie shivered, and stood a litter closer to her mother. Sabrina greeted her boss, Robin Hood, and went into her office.

"Why are we here again?" Allie questioned.

"You wanted to, besides, I wanna spend some time with you two."

"Bleh. I'm hungry."Allie complained.

"There's a snack machine around the corner. Here's a dollar." Sabrina handed her money.

"Thanks!" She ran out, towards the giant vending machine, and picked some pretzels. She turned over, only to bump into someone.

"Move." She ordered, her early morning grouch coming up to her.

"Whoa, sorry." It was a boy around Allie's age, with red hair that made its way to his eyes, and a very freckly face.

"Sorry, I should've been more careful." Allie apologized, feeling stupid in the clothes she was in.

"Ah, it's alright. My names Tristan." He shook her hand.

"Allie."

"I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh, I'm just here with my mom, Sabrina."

'You're Sabrina Grimm's daughter? I'm Robin Hood's son."

"Seriously? I didn't know they had kids. Actually, I didn't know they existed, until yesterday. I got here yesterday, actually." Allie realized she was rambling, and stopped. Tristan laughed.

"I gotta go back to my dad; I hope I'll see you around some more."Allie nodded and waved, feeling happy as she went back to her mom's office.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad." She muttered, she thought about how nice he was, he'd probably be a good friend. She turned to her mom, and smiled.

"What's the smile for?"

"Uh, nothing. I just really love pretzels." Her mom made a uh-huh noise, before turning back to her computer. Emma was in the bathroom.

"So, feeing okay? About the whole fairytale thing?"

"Yeah, it's super weird, but kind of cool. I know Em likes it." Allie smiled.

"Yeah, it seems so. Daphne was the same way."

"I would guess. Do you know Robin Hood?"

"Well, duh. He's my boss; I also used to have a crush on him when I was twelve."

"Ew, is his son nice?"

Sabrina laughed. "That's why you're smiling, you met Tristan. Yeah, he's sweet, a bit of a temper though."

"Yeah, don't we all?"

"Not all people, just most of the ones we know."

"True." Allie laughed.

"I'm not going to be done for a while. Want dad to pick you up? I'm sure you'd just love to try out those new wings of yours." Allie thought about it for a moment, before nodding. Who knows, it could be fun?

"Come on! You can do it!" Her dad's voice shouted in Allie's ear. Any trace of this being fun had completely vanished.

"Ugh! Fine!" Allison yelled so fiercely, it would have been very dramatic if she had been able to get up. I have defective wings, she thought.

"You're trying too hard. Just let it be…..natural." her dad said. He motioned for her to close her eyes, and let her wings unfurl and just…fly. She tried, but her dad pointed out-again- she was making it to hard.

"How do you do this?" She yelled out, after ten tries.

"Let it be natural." She sighed, and closed her eyes. If this doesn't work, I will kill someone, she thought. Suddenly, she felt herself going higher. She opened her eyes to see she was flying. She smiled, but soon realized she was also flying. She made her wings flutter, and, soon, she was three feet above the air.

"YOU DID IT!" Puck yelled. Allie grinned, and gave herself a mental clap on the back, and grinned broadly. Hey, maybe I'm not a total lost cause at this, she thought.

Because, how many other girls can say they live with fairytales?


	2. A Fun Day in Ferryport & Memories

**AN- Aw, thanks for all the reviews! They made me smile.**

**I'm going to do the QOTD thing. First question- If you could have dinner with ANY book character from ANY book, who would it be? Why?**

**^^ I'm using a Curlscat and saying it only counts if you answer to the story too, thanks.**

**NightEyes17- Thanks! Hope you liked it. Really? I won't.**

**Oah Em Gee- :)**

"Whoa, wait." Emma said. The whole family-aside from Henry and Veronica- were sitting around the big dinner table, eating burgers.

"What?" Sabrina asked her younger daughter.

"Red. Red Riding Hood. Oh my flapdoodles!"

Tori gave the blonde a strange look. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Emma, as if realizing the human that knows absolutely nothing about fairytale creatures, quickly made up a lie.

"Uh, it's weird. 'Cause Aunt Red's name is Red. Like Red Riding Hood."

"Ah! That is weird. Though, I always hated the fairytale. I mean, parents sending a girl out to the woods? Where they know there's wolves? Are they crazy? The girl was pretty stupid too. Who gets their grandma confused with a wolf?" She said, taking a bite of burger. Everyone turned to Red, waiting to see her reaction.

She looked angry, to say the least. "Well, maybe that's not how the tale really went. Things get mixed up. So, unless you know everything- like you think you do, shut up."

"Um, excuse me? What are you, obsessed with fairytales? And, I'm smarter then you."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Tori said, angrily.

Red was about to retort, before Basil cut them off. "Uh, look how late it is. C'mon Tori." He grabbed Tori's hand, and they left, but not before Tori could send a nasty look to Red.

"Ugh. Is it just me, or is she totally not Basil's type?" Red said, rolling her evergreen eyes.

"What is Basil's type?" Puck asked, though his mouth was full with food, so, it was barely comprisable.

"Funny. Smart, but not snotty. Caring, strong, and keeps him on his feet. Cares a lot more about animals then clothes." Red said automatically. Sabrina and Daphne shared a look, before laughing.

"What?"

"Red, you just described yourself." Said girl scoffed.

"No I didn't! I'm not funny, or strong, or smart or any of those things." Red's face currently matched her name.

"Uh, yeah, you are." Daphne said. Allie snickered to herself. It was true, she thought.

"You have a thing for my brother, don't you?" Sabrina giggled.

"No I don't! Were just really good friends!"

"Uh-huh." Sabrina said, though she didn't sound very convinced.  
"Anyways, today, I learned how to fly." Allie said beaming. Everyone at the table returned the smile.

"Really? That's great!" Her mother said.

"I wish I could fly!" Emma sighed. Puck gave her a light smile.

"You'll be able to. Soon."

"Anyway, before, what were you going to say?" Red asked Emma.

"Since we're in a town full of fairytales, and your name is Red, you're Red Riding Hood. Right?"

Red smiled. "You got it. Next time, though, you should probably not guess if there's a human in the room."

Emma grinned sheepishly.

"Anyways. How long are you guys going to be here?" Daphne questioned. Sabrina sent a look to Puck.

"We don't know. The girls don't start school until September, so we have two months. I guess it depends on how much they like it. 'Course, they only have stuff for a week." Puck said.

"Oh. I hope you guys stay longer! I gotta show you all the cool places in town that your parents don't know about."

"What places?" Sabrina asked, while Puck said, "Psh! There's not a cool place in the world I don't know about."

Daphne winked at her nieces. "Oh, nothing. I'm sure you have, Puck. Red, why don't you me and Sabrina go out Saturday? I haven't seen you all in eternity!"

"Sure." Red said.

"Puck, can you watch the girlsthen?" Puck nodded to his wife who smiled.

"Great!" she pumped her fist in a very unSabrina- like fashion.

"What are we going to do?"Emma asked.

"We're in a town full of fairytales. I'm sure we can find _something_ to do." Allie said. Emma grinned and nodded.

"No rule-breaking, fighting, yelling, punching, pinching or anything of that sort." Sabrina threatened to her daughters. They both nodded, Emma's with an innocent smile.

Puck gave his daughters a wink, to which Emma returned. Allie only rolled her eyes, a small grin on her lips. She put her chin in her hands and sighed, thinking about Tristan. He seemed nice; she wondered if she could see him tomorrow. Yet, she knew her dad wouldn't like her hanging out with a boy.

After dinner was over, Red cleaned up the dishes and the family gathered around the living room to watch some movies.

In the middle of The Little Mermaid, Emma fell asleep, and Allie was out by the end of Snow White. Everyone else had stayed up to watch the movies and tweak all the mistakes, which caused very many laughs. Finally, everyone besides Puck was sleeping, which, if you have common sense, should know this is never, never good.

_*Le next morning*_

"PUCK!" The all too familiar screech woke everyone the next morning. Daphne, who was- luckily not such a heavy sleeper anymore, woke up and rubbed her chocolate brown eyes.

"Man, I haven't woken up hearing that in _forever_. Brings back memories, doesn't it, Red?" Red smiled and nodded, then noticed the fact that she was not, in fact, the living room anymore. They were on top of a large tree, where on the bottom, was a bunch of chimpanzees in the bottom, holding something on their hands, that looked suspiciously like old, moldy meat.

"He is four thousand years old, yet still pranks me! I'm going to murder hi- I'm starting to sound like my twelve year old self, aren't I?" Daphne and Red nodded.

"Yeah. Wait a minute- where's Emma?" Daphne said, looking around. Allie was there, sound asleep, but no sign of the younger girl.

"Hey guys!" A voice said, the family turned to see Emma in the forest, her dad carrying her with a smirk.

"Emma Relda Grimm and Puck! Let us go right now or-"Sabrina yelled, but was cut off by a large mound of meat that fell in to her hair.

Allie screeched. "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

"You both are so screwed." Red muttered, Sabrina still standing there in angry shock. Suddenly, a huge piece landed in Daphne and Red's hair, followed by one in Allie's.

"And now they're about to get killed." Red muttered. Sabrina was already trying to reach them, and Allie had flown over there.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Some meat we found in the fridge. We're not sure, but we think it was from when we had dinner together a few years ago. Why it was in there, I don't know, but it was awesome!" Puck said, Emma nodded.

"I'm going to get you back. It might be today. It might be tomorrow- just know I'm coming for you." Allie said, calmly. She landed and left, presumably to take a shower.

"That was such a mixture of Sabrina and Puck move." Daphne muttered. Sabrina rolled her eyes, and followed her daughter.

"What she said." She said, making a scary face at her husband. The two girls followed them, sliding down a tree.

"In all my years, I've never seen a calm reaction." Puck observed, but his point was killed when he heard a loud banging.

"Uh, dad? When they said they were going to get us?" Emma trailed off.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He grinned, and she smiled back, although they were both nervous.

After all, they were dealing with three angry Grimms and an everafter.

Line Break

After Allie cleaned up the smell and glop from the meat, she got changed and went down to her mom. She was on the phone.

"Sure, oh, you're welcome!" Sabrina said, in to the phone. She hung up and turned to her older daughter.

"Who was that?"

"Robin Hood. He's dropping off his son, the one you met the other day. He and his wife are going out until really late, and he doesn't trust him not to throw a party, so he's coming here until eleven. He should be here in three hours."

"Cool." Allie smiled. "Um, can I see some of the stuff from when you were little?"

Sabrina nodded, smiling. They walked over to the basement, and flickered on the lights.

"Whoa." Allie said. Around her, were dozens of photos.

"Why are these down here?" Sabrina muttered, "C'mon, these are going back up."

They both carried some, and, were done in an hour. "Mom, what are you doing?" Emma asked, Red, Daphne and Puck followed.

"Looking at some photos." She smiled.

"Who's that next to Uncle Jake?" Emma asked, pointing at a picture of a beautiful woman with coca skin, and shocking green eyes. They referred to him as Uncle Jake because they thought he sounded too old being called a great-uncle, and he didn't act old. At all.

Everyone looked sad for a moment. "That's Briar Rose. She got killed, by an enemy. She was a strong, kind woman, that uncle Jake loved very much."

"Awww, that's so sad! Who killed her?"Emma asked.

"Well, you see kids, hundreds of years ago, your great-great lots of greats grandpa had a barrier, keeping all the everafters trapped in one town. There was a group of people who didn't want that to happen, called the Scarlet Hand. The barrier could only be broken if all the Grimm's died, or left. Too many people died to protect us against them." Sabrina said, looking sorrowful.

"Who are they?" She pointed to a picture of an angry blonde, a smirking boy, a little girl who was grinning broadly, and another girl who was smiling.

"Wait! That's mom! We look so much like her. "Emma noticed first

"Kind of, but you both have your father's features too."

"Mommy, why are you so angry?" Emma asked, making everyone, excluding Sabrina, laugh.

"Your mother wasn't the happiest of children."

"It was probably because that idiotic boy pranked me." Sabrina sighed.

"What did you do to the boy?" Emma said, though Allie was smiling. She had a guess to where this was going.

"After I punched him? Oh, nothing much. Just married him." She smiled. Emma gasped.

"Ohhh! I shoulda guessed that." She smiled. The family continued to look through photos for a few hours.

Line break.

The doorbell rang, and Red opened it.

"Oh, hi. Your Tristan, I'm guessing?" The ginger boy nodded. Quickly, Sabrina and Allie were downstairs.

"Hi, Tristan." Sabrina said, waving at Robin Hood from his car- which looked straight from the 1960s.

"Hey." Allie said, grinning. He smiled back.

"Hey."He grinned.. Allie shook her head.

"Uh, Tristan, there's the TV right there, and you guess can stay in the yard. No going upstairs." Sabrina said, making them both blush.

"Mom, I met the kid yesterday." Allie muttered. He laughed.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" she asked him, he shrugged in the awkward way you do when you just arrived at your friend's house when you were little.

They sat on the couch, putting on a old comedy movie about a group of people going to some camp reunion after their basketball coach died, by the end, they were laughing hysterically.

"Do you guys want some popcorn, or cheetos?" Sabrina asked the two.

"Popcorn." Allie said, at the same time Tristan said, "Cheetos."

"How do you like Cheetos more than popcorn?" Allie asked incredously.

"They are cheesy heaven!" He stated. "How can you like popcorn? It sounds like a grandpa vegetable. "You see kids, once corn gets old, it is called popcorn."

Allie laughed. "That…is the single weirdest thing I've ever heard. Anyways, Cheetos sounds like a type of killer. "Oh him, he got charged with Cheeto-ing."

Tristan laughed. "What? But what abo-"he started, but Sabrina cut them off.

"I'll make both." She said, going over to the kitchen.

"This isn't over." Allie said.

"Oh, never." Tristan said. They both smiled and went back to their movie. After it was done, they watched another movie about a girl who was obsessed with vampires and werewolves.

"Oh my gosh. Can she just pick the werewolf and go on with life?" Allie said. Tristan sighed.

"Yeah, but she should pick the vampire." He said.

"Why?"

"Well, he obviously cares for her. And she cares back."

"He watches her sleep! That's almost as bad as Peter Pan-and I hate Peter Pan. She almost killed herself for him."

Tristan laughed. "Are we really fighting over this? It's a weird movie." He said, and Allie nodded.

"I'm bored." She said.

"Me too. Wanna go outside?"

She looked out. "It's raining."

"So?"

"Eh, why not." She said, grabbing her coat. They went outside, and started to run around. Allie's hair was soaked in a matter of minutes. But, for once, she didn't care. She wasn't with Parker, or any guy she was trying to impress.

"This is so fun!" She yelled out. Tristan nodded, and ran across the yard like a slip and slide.

"Ah! You're going to get hurt!" She called out.

He shrugged. "It's fun. You try."

"Yeah, no. I'd rather not destroy this shirt." She said, pointing towards Tristan's white shirt that looked like it got attacked by a grass monster.

"Oh, shush. Just go."

"I don't think I will."

"If you don't," He quickly picked her up, and spun her up-side down. "Then I won't let you down."

"Ah! You're evil .Fine, fine. I'll try." He smiled and let her down. She shot a glare at him before running in to the grass. It didn't hurt, but a big thrill over took her.

"That was awesome!" She said.

"Right?" He said when they heard a door open. They turned to see Sabrina, who looked very annoyed.

"I'll bring out tools and an extra pair of clothes. I'm assuming Tristan can fit in to Puck's clothes from when he was fifteen." She came out with the items a few minutes later, and Allie got changed in her bedroom, while Tristan took the bathroom. When they came out, Robin was there to pick him up.

"Oh, good bye." Allie said.

"I like you." Tristan said, abruptly. Allie gave him a shocked look.

"No anything romance-y, just as a friend. You're pretty cool."  
"Well, thanks. I 'like' you too."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Friends?"

"The best of ones."


	3. A Jolly Fine Meal

**AN- The ending of this is bad, but, hey, I did write this at midnight.**

**Winner of QOTD- Both of y'all had the same answer; Puck, but, I'm going to say Epic Adventures. Claim your prize!**

**QOTD- Invent a holiday. Say what you wear, customs and traditions, what you eat, what it celebrates-anything. Most creative wins.**

**Oah ehm ghee- Thanks!**

**ILOVEPUCKANDISHALLBESABRINA- Interesting name. Thanks !I'll try. **

**No, I didn't think so. I thought book nine was just very different, and more heavy-hearted than the rest, which threw people off and unsettled them. It was my second favorite, out of all of them.**

* * *

Allie fluttered open her eyes, and almost screamed when a pair of blue eyes met hers.

"HOLY CRAP! What are you doing?" Allie screamed to her sister, as she rose from her bed. Emma laughed.

"I wanted to scare you. Plus, it's almost twelve." Emma said simply, causing Allie to roll her eyes.

"You're weird." She said, picking up her bag, and carefully picked out an outfit.

"What do you want to do today?" Emma questioned.

"I dunno. " Allie shrugged, going to the end of the room, in to the bathroom. She quickly got dressed, and brushed her teeth.

"You're so boring!" Emma groaned.

"I'm not; I just don't know what I want to do. Ask dad." Allie said, bringing her hair in to a ponytail.

"You are so unchili," Emma groaned, putting her hands on her hips, which looked comical due to the fact that she had on pink cat pajamas.

"Unchili?"

Emma grinned,"It's my word for uncool."

"And that, my friend, is when you know you've been hanging out with Aunt Daphne for too long." Allie said, to a nonexistent audience.

"Oh, shush." Emma said, picking up clothes and went to get changed. Allie opened her bag, and, remembered she had her cell phone. Excited, she turned it on, and saw she had a message. She clicked on it, and squealed. It was from Parker.

"Hey, do u wanna get back together?" The text made Allie smile. She bumped her fingers over the keyboard.

"Yay!"She said, putting her phone back in her shorts pocket. She walked merrily outside, to be greeted by the smell of something burning. She ran downstairs, to see her dad, over the oven, looking at something.

"Uh, dad? What are you doing?" Puck turned to face his daughter, and she burst out laughing. He had flour, eggs, and some sort of batter in his hair and over his face.

"I-uh, tried to make pancakes."

"So…The eggs, flour something else are there because….?"

"Key word; tried. I never said I was good at cooking."

"Good, 'cause that would have been a lie." Allie snorted, seeing the burnt, shriveled up cakes on the counter.

"Wait, if you're making pancakes, then why are you by the oven?"

Puck looked down for a second, confused by his daughter, "'Cause I was making pancakes. Duh."

Allie laughed, "You don't make pancakes on the oven."

"What do you cook it on, then?"

Allie ducked her head,"I don't know, I just know you don't use the oven. I'm probably the second worst cook in our family, you, obviously being the worst."

"Oh, shush," Puck laughed, "So, none of us,unless Emma is a secret cooking genius, can make food?"

Allie nodded.

"This calls for a trip to the diner! You're mom won't be back from the spa and dinner 'till later, so we can hangout for a little while. Go get your sister and I'll, uh, wash up." Allie giggled again, and found Emma.

"C'mon, we're going out with dad." Smiling, Emma twisted her hair in to a braid.

"Oooh! Where are we going?" Emma questioned.

"The diner. Then, dad said we can go walk around a bit. By the way, what's up with the mini Daphne look?"

Emma shrugged,"She's awesomesauce."

"Of course you would say that." Allie said, and smiled when she heard her phone beep.

"Who is it?" Emma asked, pointing her head up in a nosey way.

"None of your beeswax." Her sister replied, answering a text from Parker.

"Please tell me you two aren't back together?" Emma asked.

"Maybe. Don't tell mom and dad, they already hate him."

Emma huffed, "As your sister, I forbid you from going back to that gomp!"

"Sorry, Em no can do. And, gomp?"

"It means an idiotic jerk. How do you know I won't tell mom and dad?"

"Because, if you do, I'll tell them who really broke mom's vase."

Emma glared,"Fine. Just, please, be careful. And, I still don't know why you covered up for me on that one."

Smiling, Allie said, "I'm you sister. Plus, I knew something like this would come up. C'mon, we have to leave now."

The blond sisters went outside, where Puck was standing.

"I'm going to fly you guys, okay?" He asked. Emma got on his back, but, Allie unfurled her violet wings.

"Can I fly myself?" Asked Allie.

"I don't know if you're ready." Her father stated.

"Please! If I get tired, or something, I'll tell you. Please." She begged. Her dad sighed.

"No texting while flying." He said. Allie smiled and followed her dad for takeoff.

"You don't know how jealous I am of you." Emma said to her older sister.

"Hey, wait a few years. You'll get a pair." Allie said, nodding to her dad's, as they took off.

"Another question, if you're from Shakespeare, and he wrote that play thousands of years ago-why are you thirty-five."

"Technically, I'm over four thousand. But, everafters can choose to stay at a certain age if they want to. I stayed eleven for a long time, because, hey, I had no reason to change, until, I met your mother. After a little less than a year, I had already started growing up for her.

"Aw." Both sisters said.

"Wait, did you mean to?Change age, I mean." Allie asked,

"No, at first, I thought you're mom infected me for something, but then, yeah." Puck said, both girl's smiled.

"How far away are we?" Emma asked.

"Oh….." Emma said, as her dad pointed to a small blue diner. They landed, and Allie took a few breaths. Flying took a lot out of her. They entered the diner, and sat down.  
"How may I take your order, sweethearts?" A woman with frizzy hair asked. She took her eyes off the yellow notepad in her hand and smiled at Allie and Emma.

"I'm assuming you're Sabrina's daughters," she smiled. They both nodded.

"You look so much like her!" the waitress said.

"And, they cause about the same amount of trouble," Puck muttered, "I Farah."

"Puck. Look at you, all grown-up. What do y'all want?"Farah smiled.

Allie gave her dad a look, that was meant to say,"Who is that?" He shook his head and turned to the woman.

"I know, I know. Um, I'll getta hamburger with a coke, and fries. And nachos." Puck decided. Farah laughed, and turned to Emma.

"I'll have a BLT with fries, a sprite, and a piece of pie. Oh! And, a strawberry milkshake. Extra bacon." Emma said.

"Do they feed you?" Farah asked.

"I'm a hungry child." Emma excused, and Farah wrote it down. She turned to Allie.

"Since I seem to be the only person here with a normal person's appetite, I'll take a Dr. Pepper and a turkey club." Farah nodded, and left.

"Who is she?" Allie asked.

"The Blue Fairy, from Pinocchio."

"Awesome!" Emma exclaimed. Allie shrugged.

"Listen, girls, your mother and I have left something out. You're aunt, mom, grandma, and a lot of other Grimms were fairytale detectives. A lot of times, they got themselves in to very dangerous situations. Please. Be safe." He smiled.

Both sisters were shocked for a second.

"Was it really fun?" Emma asked, "It must have been. With all the mysteries! I'm jealous."

Puck rolled his eyes, "All right, I'll admit, it was fun, but, if you guys want to get involved with this town, you need to be careful."

"How long will we be here?" Allie asked. She didn't really like it, people were weird, and know it was dangerous.

"Depends." Puck shrugged.

"I think we should move here! It's awesome!" Emma exclaimed, as food was set in front of her. She took a giant bite of her BLT.

"Yumm…this is heaven." Puck said, and Emma nodded, her face full of food. Rolling her eyes, Allie bit in to her food, noticing it did taste good.

"It's probably magic." Puck noted, making Allie spit out her food.

"What?"

"They probably made it taste better with magic." Allie felt appealed.

"Why are we eating it, then? It could kill us! In some fairytales, the magic is evil! Like, Snow White."

"Al, they wouldn't be selling it if it could kill us. I'm almost certain you'd get in some sort of trouble for that." Allie's dad smiled.

"Still! I'm not eating it."

"All right, but, don't come complaining to me when you starve." He said, finishing the last bite of his burger.

"Dad's right, chillax. No one's here to kill you, right dad?"

Puck looked down and up for a second, "You're not going to get killed."

"Because there's no one out to kill us, right dad?" Emma said, forcefully.

"Er, there might be a few." Puck muttered, making both girls' eyes widen.

"Yeah, definitely not eating that," Allie said, pushing her plate away, "We'll finish this discussion later."

Allie's dad shrugged. They quickly paid and left, where Allie flew home, following her dad and sister.

When they got home, Basil was sitting on the couch.

"Dude, how'd you get in?" Puck asked.

"I have keys." Basil's concentration was on the TV.

"Hi Uncle Basil!" Emma said. When he heard his niece's voice, he turned over and smiled.

"I'm glad you two are here! I need to show you a Grimm tradition." He said, brining out two leather bound notebooks. One had aqua design, the other had purple. Allie grabbed the purple, while Emma went for the aqua.

"What are they?" Emma questioned.

"Journals. Every Grimm keeps one. I figured that, even if you won't be here for a long time, you'd like to write about your adventures here." He smiled, both girls nodded and thanked him.

"Oh, and Puck, can I talk to you for a minute?" Basil looked slightly embarrassed, "Man to man."

Puck nodded, and they went outside.

"Whadda think that's about?" Emma asked. Allie shrugged.

"I'd love to see, but, I'm going to go check this out." Allie said, and grabbed her phone, writing a quick text to Parker. She smiled at the cute reply, and put her phone back. She grabbed a pen off the table, and went upstairs, to write something in her journal, she figured writing down about being an everafter would be good.

_My name is Allie Grimm, this is my journal. I hope whoever's reading this can get some sort of info found about the Fairytales, and me being an everafter today. My parents are Sabrina Grimm and Puck. I'm guessing you've heard about them? Probably. It's cool, but scary. And Confusing. I don't want to be killed, and I don't want anyone in my family hurt, but they think all this is fun and games. Except for mom. She's more careful. I'm glad. _

_I have a boyfriend. His name's Parker. People think that we're annoying. I like him, he's funny. And, nice. He can be a little jerky, but that's okay._

_Speaking of boys, I also met a boy named Tristan. He's nice._

_Back to everafters, flying is fun. Apparently, I'm going to get powers. That'll be great. I think that Emma, my younger sister, has already gained a power-lie detection. She got this odd look in her eyes the other day when my mom was explaining all this, and, was able to tell she wasn't lying. There's been a few more things like that happen. Weird, huh?_

_Well, as entertaining (not) as this was, I'm going to leave you off with his._

_This is going to be one heck of a journey._

_-Allison Grimm._

Allie put the journal on the bedside in her dad's room, and decided to take a peak. After all, his room was amazing. She just hoped she didn't see any magic.

She walked along a small path, where waves of colorful flowers engulfed her. There was also a beautiful sky, that seemed to always be full moon, and hundreds of gorgeous stars, Allie climbed up a Huge tree, and just sat there, enjoying the view, where she, eventually, feel asleep, and wake up hours later at her mom's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I'm really sorry guys, I hate to leave this as an AN, but..**

**I'm leaving Fanfiction.**

**Not for forever, just…for a while. I'm starting school, and among other things, fanfiction isn't my top priority.  
I'm sorry if you guys like this story, and it'll be back in September/October. Hopefully.**

**Again, I'm sorry. If you guys want the whole reason why, PM me.**

**-GEB.**


End file.
